pokemonfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Pok
Pokémon 3 – Im Bann der Icognito ist der dritte Pokémon-Film. In Deutschland wurde der Film aufgrund eines Übersetzungsfehlers aus dem Englischen unter dem Namen Pokémon 3 – Im Bann des Unbekannten beworben und erschien am 21. Juni 2001 als letzter Pokémon-Film in den deutschen Kinos. In Japan erschien der Film am 8. Juli 2000 in den Kinos. Handlung Auf den Reisen von Ash Ketchum, Misty und Rocko durch Johto, treffen sie auf die Pokémon-Trainerin Lisa. Nachdem Ash sie in einem Pokémonkampf besiegt hat, erfährt man, dass Ashs, Mistys und Rockos Pokémon ziemlich erschöpft sind und in ein Pokémon-Center gebracht werden sollen. Zusammen mit Lisa gehen die Drei zu der nahegelegenen Stadt Greenfield. right|thumb|Der PokéCom, den Ash bekommt Doch als sie in Greenfield ankommen, herrscht eisiges Klima und zwei riesige Eistürme ragen empor. Durch Fernsehberichte erfahren auch Tracey und Professor Eich davon. Da taucht Ashs Mutter Delia bei Professor Eich auf und bittet ihn darum, nach Greenfield mitkommen zu dürfen. Es dauert nicht lange und alle treffen sich im Pokémon-Center von Greenfield. Doch auch Molly schaut über ihren Klapprechner Fernsehen und sieht Ash und seine Mutter. Dabei wünscht sie sich auch eine Mutter von Entei. Entei erfüllt ihr diesen Wunsch und läuft zum Pokémon-Center, wo Delia ist. Er verzaubert sie, sodass sie sich wünscht mitzukommen, bevor sie ohnmächtig zusammenbricht. Ash versucht Entei aufzuhalten, sieht jedoch bei der Verfolgung ein, dass es zu riskant ist sich ohne entsprechenden Vorbereitungen den Türmen zu nähern. Molly freut sich riesig, als Delia auftaucht und sie spricht einen weiteren Wunsch aus. Sie will hier für immer bleiben. Auch diesmal erwidert Entei: „Wenn es dies ist, was du wünscht...“. Als Folge dehnt sich das Eis noch schneller aus. Molly sieht in Entei übrigens nach wie vor ihren Vater, da sie am Abend ihres Verschwindens zusammen Entei spielten. Als die Menschen mit einem Bulldozer die Eiskristalle beseitigen wollen und sich den Türmen nähern, wird Molly sauer uns wünscht sie sich weg. Daraufhin entstehen neue, stärkere Kristalle, die den Bulldozer wegschleudern und unter sich begraben. Abends, während alle beisammen sitzen und am Rechner die Notizen von Professor Hale durchgehen, trifft eine E-Nachricht von Molly ein, wo sie bekannt gibt, dass sie alleine sein will. Das ist genug für Ash und er zieht gemeinsam mit Rocko und Misty in Richtung der Türme los. Damit er Kontakt zu Professor Eich halten kann, gibt ihm Lisa ihren PokéCom mit. Doch Ash bleibt nicht unentdeckt. Ein Kamerateam filmt ihn, wie er in Richtung der Türme loszieht und auch Molly bekommt dies mit. Ash nimmt Kontakt mit Professor Eich auf, der inzwischen etwas neues herausgefunden hat: so sollen die Icognitos in der Lage sein die Realität zu verändern und offenbar verändern sie diese im Moment nach Mollys Wünschen. Ash geht zu den Türmen und trifft einen Eiswall. Nur mit einem Trick kann Ash durch den Eis-Schutzwall gelangen. Er schmilzt zuerst ein Loch in den Wall, bevor er dann mit Wasserpokémon das Loch offen hält. Nur auf diese Weise kann verhindert werden, dass sich der Wall sofort wieder schließt. Hinter dem Wall durchschreiten Ash, Rocko und Misty verschiedene Traumwelten von Molly. Doch Molly träumt weiter und will einen Pokémonkampf gegen Ash, den sie als Trainer erkannt hat. Da ihr Vater immer sagte, sie sei dazu zu klein, will sie zuvor natürlich groß werden, was Entei ihr auch erfüllt. Team Rocket versucht auch in den Turm zu gelangen, da sie dort ein mächtiges Pokémon vermuten, jedoch schießt Entei ihren Ballon ab. Team Rocket landet jedoch hinter dem Schutzwall und läuft nun ebenfalls durch Mollys Traumwelten. Molly landet bei Ash und fordert einen Kampf. Doch Ash will lieber Informationen über seine Mutter. Rocko ersinnt einen guten Plan, nachdem sie Molly identifiziert haben. Er will sie mit einem 3 gegen 3-Pokémonkampf ablenken, damit Ash inzwischen seine Mutter suchen kann. So geschieht es auch und Entei erschafft eine Arena. Es kommt zum Kampf, in dem Molly mit einem Waaty startet, während Rocko sein Zubat einsetzt. Zubats Superschall setzt Waaty schwer zu und Rocko befiehlt einen Flügelschlag. Doch Waaty weicht aus, setzt eine Kopfnuss ein und einen Donnerschock. Der Donnerschock erwischt Zubat voll und Rocko muss sein zweites Pokémon in den Kampf schicken: Vulpix. Auch Molly wechselt ihr Pokémon und wählt Teddiursa! Doch Vulpix hat keine echte Chance, da Teddiursa zu stark ist. So dauert es nicht lange und Rocko schickt sein drittes Pokémon in den Kampf: Onix. Auch Molly wählt ein passendes Pokémon und zwar Phanpy. Phanpy ist Onix bei weitem überlegen. Nach einer Roller-Attacke ist Onix bereits besiegt. So zaubert Entei Molly zu Ash und Misty und fordert den nächsten Trainer heraus. Misty erklärt sich dazu bereit, um Ash mehr der dringend benötigten Zeit zu verschaffen, um seine Mutter zu finden. Daraufhin kommt es zu einem Kampf, in dem beide Seiten Wasserpokémon einsetzen, denn Molly hat sich inzwischen gewünscht auch Arenaleiterin wie Misty zu werden. Nachdem Molly ihre Traumwelt überschwemmt hat startet der Kampf mit Golidini gegen Seedraking. Klar, dass Misty hier aber auch keine echte Chance hat. Den nächsten Kampf bestreiten Sterndu und Mantax mit einem weiteren Erfolg für Molly. Ash erreicht unterdessen endlich die Spitze des Turmes und findet seine Mutter. Diese hält die schlafende Molly in ihrem Arm. Gemeinsam beschließen sie den Turm zu verlassen. Doch als sie Molly aufwecken und es ihr erklären wollen, weigert sie sich und trennt Ash wieder von seiner Mutter. Da fordert Ash Entei zum Kampf heraus und startet mit Karnimani. Karnimani kann nicht viel ausrichten, sodass Ash ihn nach einer Attacke von Entei zurückrufen muss. Da Wasser nicht hilft, wählt Ash nun Feurigel, doch auch dieses scheitert nach einer Attacke. Während Ash weiterhin die Existenz von Entei anzweifelt, kämpft dieses weiter, sodass das Haus bebt. Offenbar hatte dies einen Einfluss auf die Icognitos. Entei setzt seine Attacken gegen Pikachu ein, der diesen sogar ausweichen kann, doch irgendwann geht auch Pikachu die Puste aus und Ash springt um ihn zu retten. Dabei stürzen er und Pikachu aus dem Turm heraus und fallen in die Tiefe, werden aber von Glurak aufgefangen. Es hat ihn zuvor ebenfalls im Fernsehen gesehen und ist ihm vor Stunden schon zu Hilfe geeilt. Gemeinsam mit Glurak tritt Ash erneut gegen Entei an und erzählt dabei, dass er und seine Pokémon wie eine Familie zusammenthalten. Auch Misty, Rocko und Team Rocket tauchen auf und unterstützen Ash. Doch Molly glaubt immer noch an ihre Illusionen und lässt Entei weiterkämpfen. Ein erbitterter Kampf beginnt, bei dem Glurak sein bestes gibt, aber zum Schluss doch unterliegt. Entei will es beenden und Glurak besiegen, doch da ruft Molly „Stopp“ und wünscht sich, dass es keine weiteren Kämpfe mehr gibt. Molly sieht nun ein, dass die Wirklichkeit, wie schwer sie auch manchmal sein mag, doch besser ist als jeder Traum und wünscht sich die Wirklichkeit zurück. Irgendetwas jedoch stimmt nicht - Eisspitzen schießen überall heraus und versperren den Fluchtweg. Nur mit Enteis Hilfe, das eigentlich gerade gehen will, wird ein Fluchtweg ermöglicht. Molly steigt auf Gluraks Rücken, während alle anderen zu Fuß flüchten. Wie Ash per PokéCom von Professor Eich erfährt, scheinen die Icognitos zu viel Energie erzeugt zu haben, die diese nun nicht mehr unter Kontrolle haben. Wenn die Freunde nicht schnell die Flucht gelingt, könnten sie für immer gefangen werden. Doch auch außerhalb der Türme müssen alle fliehen, da die kristalline Struktur sich noch schneller ausdehnt und sogar das Pokémon-Center erreicht hat. Ash und seine Freunde erreichen inzwischen den Raum, in dem alle Icognito ihre Energie vereinigen. Dies muss gestoppt werden und Ash setzt Pikachu und Glurak ein - doch erst gemeinsam können sie die mächtige Schutzbarriere der Icognitos durchdringen. Letztlich sind sie aber dennoch zu schwach. Da taucht Entei wieder auf und will Molly noch einmal helfen. Schließlich kann Entei ja alles, was Molly sich vorstellt. Als Molly an Enteis Sieg über die Icognitos glaubt, gelingt es Entei - mit Hilfe von Pikachu und Glurak - tatsächlich die Icognitos zu stoppen! Doch damit ist auch Enteis Existenz beendet und es muss gehen. Nach einem letzten Abschiedsgruß verschwindet Entei und die Icognito werden wieder zu den Steinen, die sie auch zu Beginn waren. Diesmal lösen sie sich dabei aber auf. Nun verschwinden auch all die anderen Illusionen und das Eis. Die restlichen Icognito ziehen sich durch ihr Portal in der Ausgrabungsstätte zurück und geben dabei auch Professor Hale wieder frei. Cast Siehe auch Chirashis (Filmposter) Trivia * In der amerikanischen Filmfassung wurden folgende Witze eingebaut: ** Mauzi fragt, ob Team Rocket im nächsten Film eine größere Rolle bekommt. ** Des Weiteren antwortet Mauzi auf die Frage von Ash, warum sie ihnen helfen mit: „Warum wohl? Ohne dich wären wir ganz fix aus dem Filmgeschäft raus!“ * Im Audiokommentar erfährt man, dass das Drehbuch etwa im Oktober 1999 geschrieben wurde und das Storyboard im November gemacht wurde. Der Film musste dann bis Juni 2000 fertig gezeichnet werden. An dem Film wurde etwa 8-9 Monate gearbeitet. Fehler * Rocko nennt Officer Rocky bei ihrem englischen Namen, Officer Jenny. * Als dieser Film im deutschen Kino lief, hieß er fälschlicherweise „Pokémon 3 - Im Bann des Unbekannten“. (Im Intro sagt Ash auch: „Im Bann des Unbekannten“, als der englische Schriftzug erscheint.) In der englischen Fassung lautet der Titel „Pokémon 3: The Movie: Spell of the Unown“, wobei Unown der englische Name von Icognito ist. Die Übersetzer wussten dies allem Anschein nach nicht und verwechselten Unown mit Unknown, dem englischen Wort für unbekannt. Als der Film auf DVD erschien, korrigierte man den Titel jedoch in „Pokémon 3 - Im Bann der Icognito“. Quelle bisafans Kategorie:Pokémon-Filme